One Night with you
by It's only ink to paper
Summary: Two nobodys comdened to live life in castle oblivion, not even supposed to see eachother. All they want is just one night with out the rest of the world. RoxasXNamine R&R please
1. Chapter 1: The start of it all

* * *

Namine layed on her bed, her sketchbook next to her. She looked at the pure white ceiling and sighed..

"Roxas." She mummbled to herself.

Namine hadn't seen him in weeks, when he came back from his missions he'd alaways come to her room and tell her that he was back.

But he hadn't, not yet anyways.She sighed again opening her sketchbook and flipping through the what seemed to be endless colored pages.

Then she found the one she wanted.

It was a picture of him. A rough sketch maybe but him no less.

_Have I really become this much in love with him? _The blonde nobody asked herself.

Namine had been so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the knock on the door untill Marluxia barged into her room.

"Namine, come with me you have work to do?" He said coldly.

Namine didn't say a word but grabed her sketchbook and followed her superior out the door and through the halls of Castle Oblivion.

She walked behind him still silent, she occassonaly saw one of the orginization members cast a glance at her.

Marluxia came to a stop and geastured for Namine to open the door, she put her light colored hand on the doorknob and opened it peeking inside the room.

The room was big with white walls and a light blue colored ceiling she looked around standing in the doorway wide eyed.

Marluxia stroked her bright blonde hair and whispered into her ear

"Go inside." He said. Namine walked toward the light blue table in the middle of the room not wanted to do anything she wasn't supposed to she stood thier waiting for orders form Marluxia. He took his seat and told Namine to do the same, she sat down in one of the cloudlike chairs waiting for what Marluxia was going to say.

"Set the book on the table." He said without emotion, as Namine hurried and did what she was told.

He fliped though the pages examineing each one with care. "Thier not good enough." He said tossing it on the table.

"What do yo-" She tried to say

"Shut up! I didn't give you permission to speak witch! Hold your toung!" Her shouted at her standing up.

She sat there frozen with fear. "What do you say?" Marluxia coaxed.

"Sorry master" Namine said softly, as Marluxia calmed himself down.

A smirk apeared across his face. "Namine I am not shure you can handle this job." He said makeing his weapon come forth, Namine sat in fear thinking to herself.

_Please please no. I just want to see Roxas one last time._

He held his weapon against her throut and she let out a shreak. He pulled it away sliceing her sholder open she screamed in pain.

"You see what happenes when you do things half assed" He said his weapon Disspearing, Namine nodded and held her sholder in pain.

"Awww poor little witch...bearing the pain all alone" He said coldly.

She looked him in the eye trying so hard not to cry infront of him.

"Go. I'll have Demyx escort you back to your room." He said makeing a portal of darkness apear before him. "And do not repeat anything what happened here." Then he disspeared into the portal.

Namine sat holding her sholder in pain.

_Don't cry, don't cry _She thought.

Just then Demyx entered the room. "Namine?" He said looking around.

She made a little squeaking noise in hopes of trying not to scream again. Demyx found her holding her sholder, he looked at her nonchalantly and said

"So I have orders to escort you back to you room." His eyes wern't on her bacuse he knew he'd give in and ask her what happened.

Namine nodded and followed her fellow nobody out the door. Half way down the hall he couldn't stand it any longer he had too much compassion. He grabed Namine's arm and pulled her to the room on his right side.

"What happened?" He asked in concern for his fellow nobody.

She only shook her head and continued to walk down the hall with the blonde nobody following her to her own room.

They came to her door And she went to her room without saying a single word or even a "Thank you" To Demyx.

She closed her door lightly slideing down the back of it holding her sholder in pain. It all hit her at once what if Marluxia was right.

What if that's all I am. A witch...a nobody. She thought to herself

_What difference do I make?_ She kept asking herself that question over and over again

_Why should Roxas love me? I am only her nobody. I don't even have a heart. How can you love someone without a heart, it dosen't make any sense?_

She stared at the wall for what seemed like hours before she felt dizzy, she hauled her self up walking the four feet to her bed with what strength she had left.

She ploped down on it staining her pure white sheets with blood.

for some reson she couldn't feel the pain in her sholder but the pain in her gut was emense as if all the pain centered itself in that one spot.

Namine clenched her stomach tightly as the room around her began to blur as she fell into a deep sleep.

---------Roxas---------

Roxas came through a dark portal inside his large but messy bedroom in castle oblivion. It was midnight and he was debateing weather or not he should go see Namine, he didn't know if she'd still be awake normally she wasn't but still he should give it a try. Roxas made another portal leading into Namine's room so he wouldn't make any noise. Once he had gotten there the white room seemed glommy, the light was off and it was dark. He found Namine laying on her bad her back faced him something didn't seem right. He walked to her not makeing a sound so he wouldn't wake her.

"Namine?" He questioned noticeing her blood stained sheets he was schocked

"Namine!" He whispered shakeing her lightly. She woke her head hurt and she was dizzy.

"Roxas?" She asked groggly sitting up as Roxas sat next to her he put his hand on the small of her back.

"Namine what happened?" Roxas asked examineing the wound on Namine's sholder, Namine looked at him confused and lightheaded.

"Roxas? I...How when did you get here?" Namine asked.

"I just got here..I saw your sholder..." He said takeing off his gloves wipeing the dry blood away from her wound.

"This won't work...come with me." He said getting up form her bed she stood up as well walking to him his back faced her.

"Roxas?" Namine said dizzly. Roxas turned to her finding her leaned over useing the bed post for support.

Roxas rushed to her putting his hands on hers he lifted them from the bed post and held her in his arms. Namine looked up at him her eyes closeing slowly then darkness engulfed her. "Namine?!?" were the last words she heard.

* * *

**Ha ha sorry about the cliff hanger I just had to do it. Ha ha anyways I am not going to be here for a few days I'll be on vaction so it willbe a bit before I update**


	2. Chapter 2: what to do?

**Hey guys!!! Sorry it took so long to update! I started school and stuff so yah it's just being lame!!**

**ha ha well Enjoy!**

**XD**

**Disclamer: I don't own kingdom hearts**

* * *

Namine awoke with a slight headache and everything around her seemed hazy, well everything except the boy next to her. 

"How are you feeling?" Said his velvet soft voice, she nodded indicateing that she was fine She sat up a small sting shot through her arm in doing so she cringed looking at her now bandaged sholder.

"It was pretty deep" Roxas said continueing." It took a lot of gause but it's wraped, I am curious though what happened?" He asked. When he did Namine looked away from his eyes, "Marluxia" Was all she said in a soft whisper. Roxas looked at her confused "What do you mean, did he? Namine did he do this to you?" Roxas asked once more,

Namine nodded tears froming in her pale blue orbs.

"Why?" Roxas had wondered outloud. "Why would Marluxia want to do something like that to you? Namine I need to know exactly what happened." He damanded worried.

Namine looked at him " it happenes alot but never this bad" Namine began her story " I was haveing a meeting with marluxia like I do once a week, everything seemeed okay. untill he mentioned my mission then he seemed diffrent like if I didn't do this everything would fall apart" She said "But I didn't do things good enough for him not this time, and these powers, Roxas what am I?" Namine asked with tears flowing down her face. Roxas hugged her tightly "Your Namine" he whispered in her ear softly "My Namine" He gripped her tighter refuseing to let go. She didn't answer only buried her face in his chest tears falling on his now wet black cloak, Roxas rocked her back and fourth in his arms whispering words in her ear. Eventualy Namine stoped crying enough to explain every little detail that Roxas wanted from her.

"Namine I can't belive that Marluxia would ever do that to you, he's never done it to me or any of the other orginization memebers if he did I would have heard s-"

"Roxas" Namine said cutting him off "I am not one of the orginization members, I am not like you or anyone else in this castle" Roxas looked at her slighty confused

"Roxas do you remeber the first time we met?" Namine asked "Yes of course I do why wouldn't I?" He replied, recalling the moment him and Namine first met

-------------------Flash back------------------

_"Umm I was told to escort you back to your room those were my orders from Marluxia" Said the blonde nobody holding out a hand for the frightened girl on the floor. The girl loooked up at him with her ocean blue eyes._

_"Relax I am not going to hurt you." Said the spikey blonde haired boy, the girl had only nodded takeing his hand still trembleing with fear._

_The two nobodys had begun walking through the halls of castle oblivion. Namine walked beside the boy, clutching her sketchbook in her hands fiddleing with the white tasals at the ends._

_"Jeese don't look so nervous" Roxas said eyeing her closely "You look like You saw a ghost" He continued trying to make small talk_

_"No" Namine said simply._

_"Okay. The names Roxas, and yours?" He asked_

_"Namine" She said with ease  
Roxas thought for a moment then looked at her sketchbook "So whats all that for?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice_

_"This" She said motioning to her sketchbook, Roxas only nodded._

_"It's my sketchbook" She replied with no further motive for anymore conversation._

_"Well that I see" Roxas replied sharply "Which wing?" He asked_

_"West" She replied_

_The two nobodys walked quickly to the west wing no conversation came between them, no matter how hard Roxas tried. They came to the large hallway that heldonlyl the rooms for the orginization members. He shot a glance at Namine then asked "Which one is yours?" _

_For the first time she smiled at him "I think I got it." She walked swiftly to the door on her right, opening then closeing it without another word to Roxas._

_Roxas stood there for a momnet realizeing what has just happened, then he walked back towared the east wing._

_------------_End flash back----------------

Roxas looked into Namine's eyes She seemed slightly distracted. It was a long silence before one of the two actuly spoke

" I am treated differently Roxas, and it's becuase of my power though I don't want it, I have to do what marluxia tells me I have no other choice." Namine had said

"So theres no way out" Roxas stated his voice horse Namine only nodded

Roxas stood up his hands clenched into fists

"I can't belive this!" he shouted Namine jumped as he did so "He's never treated anyone like this! Not even Larxene! and she's the only other girl! I thought he was just being sexist but no it's much worse!"

"Roxas" Namine mummbed worried.

only a momment later a knock came on the door.

* * *

**Ha ha cliffie! Sorry I just had to do it!**

**XD Reviews! If i get enough I'll post quicker! XD**

[_it'sonlyinktopaper_


End file.
